Manuuba Gibutsu
Manuuba Gibutsu (マヌーバ・ギブツ) is an alien and the imposter of Tsurugi Kyousuke. Profile *''"Undertake any work if you pay enough remuneration. Specializes in disguising. He is pretending to be Tsurugi."'' Apperance He resembles Tsurugi Kyousuke mostly, except for his purple eyes with bags under them, and his pointy ears. In the game, his true appearance is revealed. He has pointy ears and complicatedly-patterened tattoos on his head and forehead. He also has crimson eyes and pale grey skin. He wears the uniform of an unknown team. Plot He debuted in episode 23, He went to Tsurugi's room and rang the bell. When the real Tsurugi Kyousuke opened the door, he shot a beam at him which made him faint. Ishigashi then appeared and the two dragged Tsurugi away. Later he was shown eavesdropping on Aoi and Tenma's chat. He joined the training in episode 25, but raised the team's suspicion when he couldn't play as well as usual. Konoha also said that he didn't feel like Tsurugi. Seeing Sakura and Konoha suspecting him, Manuuba scanned the data of the real one and successfully mimicked him. Although Sakura was convinced, Konoha was still wary about him. In episode 26, he told Kuroiwa Ryuusei that he felt a bit tired and said that he won't join the match. His position was replaced by Ichikawa Zanakurou. In episode 28, he went with Sakura, Kusaka and Shinsuke in search for the red stone. As everybody felt too hot, they decided to play Shiritori to distract themselves from the heat. It started off with Manuuba who said "Daren・Moshinaru", which he stated to be a planet that was located in the farther border of the galaxy. However, the three mistook it that Manuuba was joking (in the original Japanese, the planet name sounds like "no one knows about it"). To avoid suspicion, Manuuba quickly ended the game with "Lion" (in the rule of Shiritori, player who says words that ends with the "n (ン/ん)" sound loses the game, as no words in Japanese starts with this character). When Rodan released a gas trap on the group, he saved Shinsuke and suggested that they returned to the training field, much to Rodan's dismay. In episode 35, after Potomuri Emnator put the four stones inside a cage, Manuuba shot the lamp with his gun, which shocked everyone, to get everyone's attention. When Kusaka tried to approach him, Manuuba shot near him, warning to not get any closer. When Matatagi Hayato tried to approach him as well, he pointed his gun towards Matatagi, which shocked Matatagi, and ordered Mizukawa to give him the cage. Tenma asked what Tsurugi was doing but Manuuba didn't respond at all and approached Mizukawa and grabbed her. Manuuba pointed the gun to everyone and said that they shouldn't get any closer, in which Tenma asked what he was doing. After Tenma asked that, Shindou Takuto said that he wasn't Tsurugi, which surprised everyone, and Manuuba replied in response and said that it was true. Tenma asked where the real Tsurugi was but Manuuba said that he had no idea and clicked on a button on his gun and teleported away with Mizukawa, leaving everyone in shock. Manuuba arrived at Ozrock's starship and said that the mission was succesful. He grabbed the cage from Mizukawa and with his mission being a succes, he left and left the cage behind by Ozrock. Hissastu |-|Game - Normal Form= *'SH Spinning Transam' *'SK TP Plus 20' *'SK GP Plus 20' *'OF Air Ride' |-|Game - Fake Tsurugi Form= *'SH Bicycle Sword' *'SH Devil Burst' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Great Blaster' *'SH Death Sword' (Extra) *'SH Death Drop' (Extra) Keshin Game *'KH Kensei Lancelot' (Fake Tsurugi Form) Game Exclusive Teams *'Sword Castle' (Fake Tsurugi Form) Category:Aliens Category:Earth Eleven